


JayTimSS 2017

by Banna_Banana



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: JayTimSS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banna_Banana/pseuds/Banna_Banana
Summary: JayTim SS for ladysdork





	JayTimSS 2017

**Prompt: slow, fluffy Sunday morning; “Hey I was thinking…”; Something they find incredibly attractive about the other and need to act on right the fuck now.**

If you ask Jason how it starts, he’ll tell you he doesn’t know, but if you ask Tim, he’ll give you an eight page essay in MLA format with at least twelve sources.

On any given day, Tim wakes up before Jason and just mindlessly plays on his phone while the other man snores softly, but some days he watches. He watches as Jason’s nose scrunches up, his brows furrow, and he twists in the blankets. On these days, Tim has to try his hardest to not touch, to not run his hands across Jason’s sharp jaw, down his chest, and lower…lower…lower until Tim is red in the face and has to turn away out of fear of doing something stupid.   
Some days, if he’s lucky, Tim can watch as Jason wakes up, can hear as his breaths become less uniform, can see how his eyes stop flickering under the lids, can watch in adoration as Jason’s morning expression forms. Jason’s morning expression is similar to his you’re-so-fucked-cause-I’m-gonna-kill-you-now expression; his mouth quirks up on one side, showing off crooked, slightly yellowed teeth. However, that’s where the similarities end. Instead of his brows being furrowed and his eyes hardened, Jason’s face is relaxed and his eyes half-lidded; by this point he’s only a slack jaw away from his I-just-had-amazing-sex look.  
In his process of getting up, Jason’s muscled thigh brushes in between Tim’s legs, and the quick stimulus is just enough to inform Tim that he’s hard and aching. Tim waits there, quiet and horny, as Jason slowly, very slowly, wakes up. By the time Jason fixes those green eyes on him, Tim is ready to pounce.  
“Whatcha lookin’ at Replacement?” Jason asks.  
“Nothing,” Tim says quickly, hoping that Jason can’t tell where his thoughts are going. “Hey I was thinking…why don’t we do something today? Like go to Roy’s place and visit him and Lian?”  
Usually whenever Lian is mentioned Jason lights up and is immediately excited, but now he just looks off to the side, giving a small sigh. “I miss Lian, don’t get me wrong, but don’t you wanna stay in bed? This is the first day we’ve both had off in a while, so we should just lie down…” As Jason says this, he places his large hand on Tim’s hip bone, almost covering the entire thing. He moves his hand slowly in a circular motion, and it’s almost soothing enough to put Tim back to sleep, but then his hand moves lower. “Doesn’t that sound fun? We can just stay in bed all day. I won’t even get up to smoke since I know you hate it.”  
Jason’s hand is even lower now, right above the tent in Tim’s boxers, and Tim bucks his hips forward, trying to get him to hurry up. “Jason,” Tim says, caught somewhere between a groan and a whimper. “Don’t tease.”  
“Why?” Jason asks, his hand continue the rubbing adding a slight bit of pressure in an effort to drive Tim insane. “Don’t you like being teased?” Using his other large hand, Jason holds Tim’s hips to the bed, stopping Tim from bucking into his touch.   
“Not like this. It’s been too long; just touch me for real!” If it hadn’t been so long, Tim would’ve held on to his dignity for longer, but it’s been weeks since him and Jason have done anything but kids and he’s been getting desperate.   
“If that’s what you want…” And that’s Tim’s only warning before Jason’s large hand is yanking down the front of Tim’s boxers and fisting his cock, tight and unyielding.   
It only takes a minute before Tim is crying out, eyes going slightly cross, as he comes all over Jason’s hand.   
“So what got you so worked up this morning?” Jason asks casually, pretending as thought he’s not wiping Tim’s fun off his hands and onto his pajama pants.   
“I just really like you,” Tim answers, still slightly out of breath. Jason pauses in his wiping and stares at him wide-eyed for a second and then quickly turns to face the other direction, but Tim can still see the way his cheeks are tinted red. 


End file.
